GravityTales
by CorruptHero
Summary: Dipper and Mabel orphaned at a young age was unlucky enough to end up in an abusive foster home until one day they had enough and climbed Mt. Ebott where they came face to face with monster kind. Now they have one choice will they be their savior or their destroyer?
1. Arrival

**(This takes inspiration from Orphan Au. Also, in this Dipper is really OOC but anyone can be if you write them in an abusive environment. As for Mabel well she might be a little OOC but that's due to my difficulty in writing her personality.) **

Long ago, two races rules over the earth. Humans and monsters. One day war broke out between the two races. After a long battle the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later…

MT. Ebott 2012

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

Twins. Mabel Pines and her brother Mason "Dipper" Pines. Ran up the mountain as fast as their 12-year-old legs could carry them. Why? They were alone and had only each other. Both their parents are dead, and they were put into an abusive foster home.

When everyone was asleep, they snuck out, but Mabel yelled in worry when her brother hit the ground hard waking everyone up. When the foster family took notice of them leaving, they ran with the whole family after them.

Despite everything that happen Mabel still wants to make friends with everyone. She had a pig once, but their foster family thought it would be fun to kill it she cried for several days and Dipper got a beating for throwing a lamp at their foster brother blinding him due to the glass going in his eyes. Was he proud of himself yes, did he regret it, absolutely not.

He planned for so long for them to escape and the only thing he could come up with was this mountain he read about in history books. A place no one returns, he always assumed it was suicide and him and Mabel both agreed death is much better then living with these people. They looked down the hole and to each other.

"Ready brobro?" She asked her brother while clenching his hand.

"Yeah." They both ran and jump in the hole. Ready for the embrace of death to come for them but before they hit the ground they were knocked out by the pressure of the fall.

Dipper woke up first seeing he was alive and landed on a bed of flowers and Mabel was right next to him. "What the hell." He mumbled he stood up and looked around a bit, not going far away from Mabel. He noticed how he was in an underground ruin of some sort. He looked up and saw that the fall had to have been for miles yet somehow, he and Mabel aren't dead.

"Mabel, Mabel! Wake up!" He yelled shaking her. The girl opened her eyes and saw her brother alive and well and jumped hugging him.

"Dipper I'm so happy were alive!" She yelled, if she were to be honest, she was scared of dying but somehow, she and her brother survived the fall.

"Come on Mabel. There's a door over there. Let's go see if it leads anywhere." She nodded hand in hand. They walked through a door. It was a dark empty room where the only source of light was focused on one flower in the middle of the room.

"Dipper look the flower is so pretty! Maybe I can make a necklace out of it." Mabel exclaimed. She went to pick it, but the flower turned around with a smile on its face. Dipper could see through it Mabel however could not.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. The flower said with a friendly smile on his face. This caused Dipper to glare even harder at Flowey. "Your new to the underground aren'tcha."

"Underground? You mean that place the monsters were banished to centuries ago?" Dipper asked

"Looks like you know your history kid. But golly you both be so confused on how things work around here. Don't worry your friend Flowey can help you understand how the underground works."

"Really! Thanks!" Mabel said happy she made her first friend while Dipper gave Flowey a hard glare.

"Ready? Here we go." A red glow came from Dipper's and Mabel's chest in the shape of a heart.

"What are you doing to us!" Dipper demanded

"Me? Nothing. Those are your souls." 'The boy has determination and the girl has kindness' "Your soul is the very culmination of your being. It starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"Yeah right." Dipper huffed

"Come on Dip and dots. Trust him he's trying to help us." Dipper rolled his eyes. "For you Mabes. What is LV."

"Why LV stands for LOVE of course." Flowey explained to the both answering Dipper's question. "You want some LOVE?"

"Yes!" Mabel shouted

"No. Mabel were leaving." He grabbed his sister's wrist dragging her away. That plant was messed up and was about to try to kill them.

"But Dipper he was going to be our friend!" Poor Mabel naïve and always optimistic. Dipper was going to say something to her, but they heard an eerie laugh. They looked back at Flowey who was now emitting killing intent.

"You know whats going here don'tcha boy!" Flowey said with the most sickening smile on his face. Dipper didn't need to answer as he glared at the flower. "In this world it's kIlL oR bE kIlLeD!" He told them in an echoey voice sending thorny vines at the twins knocking them back.

"You know boy there are other ways to gain LV! Shutting yourself out, injuring one, murder. Yet unlike you sister who's a LV 1 your already LV 6." Flowey cackled as he sent seeds at Dipper at high speeds aiming for his soul. Dipper dodged and found a stick picking it up. Mabel was out cold so she couldn't help but Dipper ran at Flowey who sent vines past Dipper at towards Mabel.

"I can play any game. Even this one. In no way can you kill me being so weak so take a step further and I'll kill her first." Dipper knew what that meant, Flowey wanted to kill him then Mabel. He knew it the only one he can trust is Mabel. "Die!" He sent the vines at them, but a fireball came flying at Flowey who noticed and escaped at the last second.

"Oh, my are you alright. I hope that horrible creature didn't hurt you children that much." The goat lady said picking up Mabel. "She's in need of medical attention. That Flower gave her a mild concussion. She should be fine."

"Who are you?" Any chance of him trusting anyone now is gone when Flowey attacked him and Mabel. He wanted to take Mabel from this goat lady and run but he doesn't know this place, so he reluctantly allowed her to take Mabel.

"My name is Toriel child. May I ask for your name?"

"She's Mabel and I'm Dipper." He tried his best to be polite.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled as they came across a Foggit. Toriel didn't move like she knew this would happen. The Frog like creature just said ribbit and sent those pellets at Dipper a few hitting him but the rest he dodged. He ran at it with a stick with a hard swing killing it. "Oh dear, you were supposed to act and befriend it. It's ok though." While she was very uncomfortable at the child killing a monster none the less, she held no remorse for him or any hate. Just pity for what he must have gone through to lash out the way he did.

"Oh dear." They made it to the end of the hall. "Dipper please hold my hand this is a very dangerous puzzle if done in correctly."

"No, it's fine I'll just follow." He said, his main priority is Mabel's safety. As Toriel took a step on the spikes, Dipper thought her foot was going to be impaled but the moment before her foot touched the spike it retracted into the ground. Dipper not wanting to get far behind walked the same path as the goat monster who was being careful the whole time as to not drop Mabel.

Making it to the end and through another room with a dummy. Toriel had him 'fight' it. He decided to amuse her and hug it. She seemed very pleased with this something he was fine with no matter how uncomfortable hugging the dummy made him.

They entered another hallway. Toriel stopped with him behind taking notice of Mabel's condition. She used a free hand to reach into her pocket for a phone and handed it to Dipper. "I'm sorry the child's injury is worse than I thought. I must hurry to my house to treat her immediately." Dipper wasn't convinced at first but then he looked at his sister's motionless body and saw blood dripping from her head from when Flowey slammed her against the wall.

"I'll call you the moment she wakes up. If you wish to come to my house and keep an eye on her you may. The ruins are a straight path. Once you get to the end that's where I reside." Toriel told him as he took the phone and she ran off as fast as she can with Dipper standing there motionless. 'Mabel, I failed you as a brother once cause of that flower. To keep you safe I'll kill them all'

Once he got over his shock, he walked down the corridor to the next room. He saw a Froggit standing there next to an opening. Before going through it he killed the Froggit without it noticing and walked in. inside he saw a bowl of candy with a sign that says "Grab 1". Dipper rolled his eyes and took several handfuls emptying the bowl.

Deciding to check on Mabel he decided to call.

"Yes hello?" Toriel answered on the other end.

"How's Mabel?"

"Her injuries have healed and she's resting." She answered not wanting to talk anymore he hung up.

**_~Toriel~_**

"That child is quite troublesome, but his heart is in the right place. But no matter what he does I will make sure he follows the correct path." She loves children dearly and the thought of one with an LV as high as his makes her ponder what he's gone through.

"Perhaps leaving him wasn't the best decision." She knew what she was risking when she saw him kill the Froggit and his constant worry for the girl means he only cares for her. And if anything, he thinks can threaten her he will not hesitate to hurt or kill.

"That boy is so much like my dear Chara." She said walking into the bedroom where Mabel slept with a bandage around her forehead. "Impulsive, Intelligent, as well as having a strong bond with their sibling."

Mabel stirred a bit making motions she was about to wake up but stopped after a minute. Seemed her body was just getting into a comfortable position. She smiled standing up not wanting to think of her dead daughter anymore as to focus on the present. She decided to make her famous Butterscotch Pie for the boy when he arrives and the girl when she wakes.

**_~Dipper~_**

He killed the last monster in the area and he's never felt so happy. Free. Like nothing can walk over him anymore. He already got this toy knife and decided to practice with it for a bit before going to Toriel's house which he's already found.

He's practiced swing after swing on a pillar to see if he can damage it. The results were greater than he anticipated he managed to cut clean gashes on the pillars. He grinned and cut again and again until he caused a cave in where he was at. He couldn't escape in time and a large rock landed on him crushing his body.

'_Mason promise no matter what you'll always protect your sister' _A memory flashed in Dipper's head. These were the last words his father ever told him before hedied.

'_No, I don't want to die! I still have to keep my promise!' _He shouted in his head. Next thing he knows he's feeling the cold hard ground on his back. He opens his eyes and see's he's in front of Toriel's house. Earlier he found a floating star in front of it, so he snuck over and touched it without her noticing. He was so confused. Was him dying just a dream. It had to be, how else was he here right now.

"Well congratulations human." A voice said. Dipper recognized this voice as Flowey. He looked to his side to see the sadistic flower looking up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked

"Your determination brought you back from the dead. Well more specifically back in time. The cave in you caused never happened and you now never died. But beings like us will always remember the other timelines while others will continue their lives as life nothing happened." 'Except that smiley trash bag' Flowey told the boy whose eyes went wide at this new revelation.

He was going to asked Flowey what else he can do out of curiosity but when he looked over the Flowey was already gone. He sighed and walked off quietly to process this new information. He pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I think I'll just explore the ruins overnight. I'll see Mabel in the morning. I need to clear my head."

"Very well child. But don't hesitate to call if you need help."

"Bye." He hung up and walked off somewhere. "Maybe killing something will help." He dropped the phone not planning to hear from the goat anymore.

**_~Mabel~ _**

Mabel opened her eyes to see she's in a bed. Not the one she has with her foster family. Not that she can called them family. She turned her head only to feel a sudden headrush and a shock of pain. "Ow." She groaned holding her head to minimize the pain. She eventually stood up walking out of the room and stumbling down the hall. She didn't even make it halfway before she collapsed to the ground.

"Child, you shouldn't be up yet." She looked up to see a goat creature mothering her. Oh, if it wasn't for this pain, she would be hugging her right now maybe calling her goat mom.

"What happened?" She can't remember much. The last thing she remembers is seeing a flower then nothing else. Toriel figured she was obligated to explain everything.

"You and your brother were attacked by a horrible flower. You were rendered unconscious with a mild concussion and was almost killed along with your brother had I not been in the area." She told the child the first part while carrying her to the living room and sat Mabel on her lap.

"Then what happened?" Toriel couldn't help but giggle at this girl's enthusiasm. Usually when a human see's a monster they scream or at least nervous but not this girl.

"Well I looked over your wounds and carried you here. I gave your brother a phone as to keep in touch since I'm well aware he doesn't want to come here." Mabel looked guilty at being told this. "There's nothing to be guilty about child. Many humans are distrustful to us."

"It's not that. Dipper is like that to everyone. I'm sorry if he said anything mean to you or hurt you."

"Even if he did, I would not hold it against him. When I looked in his eyes, I saw nothing but pain. His LV is also unusually high for someone like him."

"LV?"

"LV is an acronym it means LOVE. But LOVE is also an acronym it means Level Of ViolencE." Mabel felt cheated by this play on words.

"Well that's dumb."

"Yes, the person that came up with this acronym is quite dumb." Toriel told her but not wanting to talk about her ex she changed the subject. "Mabel was it do you like Butterscotch Pie?"

"Isn't Butterscotch old timey candy that's really hard?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd love some!" She said with a smile on her face as Toriel sat her in the chair as she went to grab a piece from the kitchen and bring it to the girl as well as a slice for herself.

"Your family must love your cooking! I know I do!" Mabel yelled taking another bite of the pie. Toriel frowned a bit at hearing those words.

"They did. I used to have 2 children myself." Toriel wanted to make a good impression on the girl but also get this off her chest. "One my own biological child Asriel and the first human to ever fall down here. I took her in and adopted her as my daughter. I miss Asriel and Chara deeply." Mabel got up and gave her a comforting hug to help her.

"I'm sorry I brought that up goat mom!" Toriel stopped crying for a minute and looked at Mabel with the strangest looked.

"What?"

"Well you look like a goat and your acting like a mom. So, I'll call you goat mom!" Toriel didn't get it but this little human girl had her laughing. She's been so lonely for so long and doesn't laugh this good unless her friend stops by.

"Come with me, can you?" Mabel followed her downstairs where a long hallway stretched out.

"Woah where are you taking me?" Mabel asked out loud

"You and your brother are far from the first children to fall down here. As a matter of fact, you both are the 8th and 9th. The rest have gone through this door and eventually died. Possibly to the royal guard or the harsh elements of the underground."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"Dear child I've tried but none of them can take no for an answer. And I could never bring it upon myself to do them any harm, so I gave in and let them pass." She solemnly said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Mabel, somehow you've given me hope the monsters can live on the surface one day with humans. Can you promise me you'll do for them what you did for me? Give them hope?"

"Absolutely." Toriel opened the door for her but before Mabel went through, she ran and gave Toriel a hug. "Thanks goat mom. Can you tell Dipper I'll be waiting for him?"

"Of course. And I want you to have my son's phone." She placed Asriel's phone in her hand. "It'll help you and you can keep in touch with me on your journey."

"Thank you." She ran to the door and turned around with it closing with a big smile on her face. "Goodbye!" And the door closed.

"Goodbye, my child and good luck." Toriel trekked her way back up the stairs and decided to wait at the big tree for the boy to arrive to give him Mabel's message. She didn't have to wait long as Dipper showed up and approached her. The first thing that Toriel noticed was his hands were covered in dust meaning he killed the monsters.

"Child, I have been worried. Are you ok?"

"Fine." He said simply

"Look at you. Your filthy. All the dust your covered in. Come in and I'll run a bath for you afterwards you can eat and rest til morning." Dipper hadn't noticed it before, but he is a little dirty and hungry, so he decided to accept her offer on the bath and meal.

"Alright." He spoke following her into the house. Dipper was shown the room he'll be staying in and then followed to the bathroom where she ran the water for him. "Now please remove your cloths so I may wash them." Being a preteen boy, his face flushed red at the odd request not wanting to strip when someone else is in the room with him. "I can't with you in here!" He shouted, Toriel put a hand over her mouth realizing that apologized and walked out the bathroom and stood there as Dipper opened the door slightly and slipped his red shirt, vest, and shorts outside the door which she took and put in the wash.

**_~Time skip after Dipper eats~ _**

Dipper has eating and taken a shower, eaten, now he's resting while Toriel did whatever. He had realized he'd forgotten to ask about Mabel as he saw no sign of her when he got here. His heavy eyes soon made him go to sleep.

**_~Mabel~_**

Mabel was walking through the snow. She would have been freezing had she not been wearing her shooting star sweater. She noticed it get darker but kept on going. Her foster family left her out in harsher before, so she didn't care all that much. Her head was still killing her.

"Ugh. Stop hurting already!" Mabel shouted which must have attracted something as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw nothing there so grabbing her head she stumbled forward only to hear the footsteps again and a stick breaking. She turned and again nothing. "What the heck is going on?" She kept on going and saw a bridge up ahead stumbling as fast as she could to it but stopped when she heard those footsteps again. She wasn't going to turn around this time.

"Human." She felt shivers go up her spine but that could just be the snow. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" The voice asked


	2. Welcome to Snowdin

**~Previously~**

"_Human." She felt shivers go up her spine but that could just be the snow. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" The voice asked _

**_~Now~_**

Mabel turned around after hearing that voice expecting to see a monster towering over her ready to kill. What she saw was a skeleton. "Now take my hand." Mabel grabbed his hand to shake but heard a fart. She giggled realizing he must have had a woopy cushion in his hand.

"The old woopy cushion in the hand trick. Anyway, your human right?" Mabel nodded. "That hilarious."

"Don't you mean humerus?" Mabel joked making the skeleton chuckle.

"I like you kid. Anyway, I'm Sans the skeleton. I'm on lookout for humans but I'm bone tired. My bro Papyrus just got done his shift."

"I'm Mabel Pines. I got a twin brother named Dipper but he's on the other side of that door. Goat mom promised to tell him where I'm at when she sees him."

"I think the old lady knew I'd be here."

"Huh?"

"That lady is a friend of mine. We haven't met in person, but we agreed we won't tell each other our names until we meet in person. Anyway, I hope you meet your brother soon."

"Thanks. Wait what did you mean look out for humans?" Sans explained to her that Asgore need 7 human souls for the monsters to be free and right now he has 6. "So that's all?"

"Well my brother is a human hunting fanatic. But don't let him fool you he's a big softy." Sans said with that big grin on his face as they approached a town. "Also don't worry no one here has ever seen a human. Other then Undyne who occasionally stops by so no one will recognize you." Mabel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Where are we going?"

"My house. I would have taken a short cut, but I haven't tried doing it on anyone with a head injury like that. The old lady did her best, but I think I have something that can help."

They walked through the snow, but Sans stopped her.

**_~Dipper~_**

Dipper left the room in the middle of the night and walked through the house to find a way out. He decided to into the first room that's in between the hallway with the rooms and the living room. He approached it about to walk down.

"Child what are you doing up at this hour?" Dipper bit his lip not looking at her.

"Leaving. I'm going to find Mabel and keep her safe." He said dryly reaching for the toy knife in his pocket.

"Child, I assure you she's perfectly safe, she was injured, and I wanted her to get better help." Upon hearing that she was hurt Dipper took out his knife and swung at Toriel who stepped back in shock this saved her life, but she still got a deep cut across her face.

Toriel put her hand on the floor and focused her magic on the floor to create a fire wall. She does not want to hurt the human child no matter how much he wants to hurt her. But that look in his eyes were of pure bloodlust.

Before she could stand up, she lost feeling in her whole body and only saw red. Dipper walked around and stood in front of her. He was smiling at her suffering.

"This is what you get for letting Mabel get hurt." He raised the toy knife and decapitated her on the spot he stood there as her body and blood turned to dust as he stood there. He put the toy knife back in his pocket and walked down the stairs.

He saw another door and walked through it. Inside he saw 2 things, 1 being another door on the other side of the room the other being the homicidal flower that tried to kill him.

"Hahaha you're not really human, are you?" Flowey asked, before Dipper could respond Flowey spoke again. "No. your just empty inside. Just like me." Those words struck Dipper a bit because they weren't wrong. Besides who did he have other than Mabel.

"Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful." Flowey told him.

"Even more powerful than your soul."

"Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories." He let out an eerie laugh.

"Let's turn them all to dust."

Dipper had the biggest grin on his face. The surface always had people that threw him to the side it would be great if he could put them in their place.

"Sounds like a plan." Dipper told Flowey as they shook on it. Flowey laughed, "Well I'll be seeing you around." He went back into the ground. Dipper walked ahead to the door and walked through given he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt he was freezing in seconds, so he ran back in and back to Toriel's to grab a sweater.

**_~Mabel~_**

"Your cooking is amazing!" Mabel said as she ate all of the spaghetti Papyrus gave her. She doesn't know why Sans looked nervous eating by she didn't care she never had anything so good.

"Of course, it is human. I the great Papyrus was taught by Undyne herself!" He gloated pumping his chest in pride happy someone loved his culinary skills.

"I thought you hunted humans. Why didn't you attack me?" Mabel asked while eating

"I couldn't bare to hurt someone that seems like they can't defend themselves so I the great Papyrus decided to allow you to recuperate then I'll capture you. Then I'll be famous, and people will want to be my friend." He smiled at the thought of having friends, Mabel smiled at him.

"What if you can't capture me?" She asked

"What do you mean? How could I the great Papyrus not capture a human?"

"What if we were friends?" She asked nervously hoping that this would change his mind. "Friends, with a human? The thought never occurred to me. Very well I the great Papyrus will honor you by becoming your friend!"

"Yay!" She jumped and gave him a hug in joy with him being her first friend.

"As friends we should do something together! That's what friends do right?"

"Uhhh I think." She shrugged her shoulders. He put her down and ran off to do who knows what. After he ran out the door, she hard laughter.

"That was shocking of you to ask him that." She looked up to see Sans staring at her.

"I wanted a friend just like him so whats the problem?" She told him.

"Nothing, i'm happy Paps finally has a friend other than Undyne. Speaking of which you might want to skip town soon cause she's due to come through soon." Sans brought up

"Huh? Why? What about Papyrus? Also why are you telling me this?"

"I'll tell Paps your headed for King Asgore he'll meet you there. I'm only doing this for the old lady, if she didn't ask me to protect the humans that walk through that door." His left eye glowed blue. "You'd already be dead. But I like you kid don't screw it up." She nodded and walked out the door and walked towards the exit. When she got to the exit, she saw Papyrus talking to someone wearing full body armor she ran into a large patch of grass to hide. Papyrus was trying to talk her out of hunting Mabel down but Undyne ignored him. When they parted ways, Mabel tried to slowly walk out of the grass but she made a sound and making Undyne suspicious who approached.

**_~Dipper~_**

Now wearing a sweater which is not style neither is the purple and green stripes on it. He grimaced at it and walked through the snow killing those in his way. He checked his LV which was 9. He felt nothing seeing it or remorse at having it that high.

He went north and found a snowman that wanted him to take a snowball to the surface but instead Dipper took it apart killing him on the spot. He read some of Toriel's journals and learned snowballs have healing properties. He picked up a few and put it in his bag.

He walked down the path an was stopped by a couple cloaked dogs who sniffed around him. As to not delay his reunion with his sister. He gripped his toy knife and coated it in his soul power.

"What is that smell? Where is that smell?" One said

"If you're a smell identify yourself!" The other ordered they then stopped right next to him.

"Hmmmmm. Here's that weird smell…. It makes me want to eliminate!" One presumably male swung his axe Dipper rolled out of the way only to be met by the other swinging their axe at him. Dipper responded by swinging his toy knife to counter. He put a cut across them, but they didn't go down.

"Dogamy did the weird smell hurt you?" The male one asked

"I'm fine Dogaressa. This weird smell needs to be eliminated for our freedom."

They charged at Dipper who didn't falter but this was his mistake as they sent several magic blasts from their axes at him sending him back. Before he got up Dogaressa brought his axe down to take his life. Dipper acted quickly squng his toy knife in the same fashion to send a blast at them.

It wasn't very strong, but he managed to hit Dogaressa in the nose which was now bleeding. Said dog was whining.

"Dogamy where are you, I can't smell you anymore?" He whined worried. Dipper seeing his chance went for the kill, but he forgot about Dogamy who kicked him and threw her axe at him cutting him in the side as well as knocking the toy knife out of his hand.

"Damn mutts. Wasting my time. I'll kill them both." Dipper spat picking up the axe that was just thrown at him and charged at Dogamy and Dogaressa. Dogaressa heard his footsteps and threw Dogamy out of way and took the cut across the chest. Dipper smiled in glee seeing his monster turn to dust and right in front of the one he loves too.

"Dogamy. I lo." He never got to finish as he turned to dust. Distracted at the lost of her lost love made her vulnerable to Dipper who took her life while she cried.

"Wow kid you really are scum." Dipper turned towards the source of the voice to see a skeleton with a blue hoodie and the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Dipper tried to swing at him, but he was thrown to the side with ease. "Let's try this again Dipper. I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton."

"How do you know my name?" Then he came to a conclusion. "Where's Mabel?"

"Far away from you and for the better. And let me make this clear if you continue down the path your taking." His left eye glowed. "Your gonna have a Bad Time." He released Dipper who before he could swing with the axe saw Sans was gone. He grumbled as he continued his trek through the snow with the axe in hand now that he lost his knife. He decided before meeting up with Mabel he takes his anger out on the locals and did so when he saw Chilldrake and Jerry and without mercy he cut them down increasing his LV even further.

Mason "Dipper" Pines

LV 10

**_~Mabel~_**

Unaware of her brother's actions she continued forth to the waterfall where she was met with spears nearly hitting her. She jumped backed with them missing her. She looked under the bridge and saw the armored figured she assumed was Undyne. Undyne noticed her and sent spears her way. The 12-year-old threw her head up dodging Undyne's spears. She stood up and ran through the bridge. This however was not easy as the royal guard was relentless in her attacks. One of the spears managed to pierce her arm she stopped to hiss at the pain. Big mistake as one cut her leg next. Not enough to cripple her but enough to stop her for a second.

"Why are you doing this!?" She asked. Undyne gave no response as she threw more spears at Mabel who this time rolled out of the way and ran through the bridge.

One of the spears nearly hit her but Mabel grabbed it and used it as leverage to get her distance from Undyne. This however did not last as Undyne caught up in no time and started throwing more spears at her some of which cut her she managed to get far enough, and the spears stopped, and she kept walking hoping she escaped.

"What?" Mabel yelled and ran to the edge hoping it was some sort of puzzle like those Papyrus talked about, but nothing is that easy. "Where do I go now?" She heard the armored steps of Undyne behind her.

"To hell." She used several spears to destroy part of the bridge causing the part Mabel was standing on to fall the landing knocked her out.

**_~Dipper~_**

After taking his anger out on the local monsters he proceeded to walk forward where he saw that skeleton again and with him was a taller skeleton.

"Sans. Today I the great Papyrus will capture a human! Nyehnyehnyeh." Papyrus laughed then saw Dipper holding an axe.

"Sans is that? A human?"

"No that's a rock." He replied laughing a bit

"No, I mean in front of the rock." Papyrus snapped at his lazy brother.

Sans taking a better look at Dipper. 'LV 12 already looks like he chose that.' "Nah just another monster maybe after a nice meal we'll find that other human." Sans told his brother who gasped in excitement.

"You think I should make extra Mabel really loved my cooking!" Papyrus said in glee.

"Yeah Paps I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"And you said that without making a pun. I'm so proud of you brother!" Papyrus said both happy and worried.

"What can I say something is bugging me today." Sans laughed using his pychokenisis on Dipper to keep him place.

"Ahhh there it is. I knew it was too good to be true." Papyrus said walking away. Once he was gone Sans pulled Dipper towards him. Dipper having his axe ready swung at him, but Sans summoned a blue bone in between them and slammed Dipper into them. Sans may have low atk and def but his Karma Retribution packs a punch to those with higher LVs.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. If you continue down this path." He summoned a Gaster Blaster. "Your gonna have a bad time." He blasted Dipper with it while it didn't kill him Dipper didn't think it hurt. He was going to stand up and kill Sans but a searing pain shot through his whole body.

He tried to glare at Sans but the skeleton was already gone.

He stood up and ventured forward trying to ignore the pain going through his body. He saw a nearby monster and walked up to it.

"Hey!" Dipper called out then picked it up.

"What?" This monster was scared.

"Have you seen a girl that looks like me with a couple skeletons?"

"Oh yes they took her to Snowdin the village is fairly far but it's nice. Maybe if you hurry, you'll catch up to her?" Dipper heard enough and killed the monster turning it to dust.

He ran down the path where that monster said Snowdin was while cutting down every monster in his way. He slowed down when he got to an area that looked like a golf course he decided that he would try it out and walked up to the snow ball at the top and started pushing it and got it into the hole.

'That was relaxing.' Dipper thought then continued his way to Snowdin. He came across an area where he saw many sculptures made out of snow all of them looking like a dog with an extended neck. He saw a monster admiring it and killed him without anyone noticing. He walked forward but felt the ground shake. Gripping the axe, he readied himself for what was to come.

He didn't expect a dog wearing full body armor to come out of ground wielding a spear. Dipper rushed forward with his axe in hand and tried to hit the greater dog, but the dog let out a loud bark that sent vibrations through the air sending him back into the snow. Getting up he saw the Greater dog rushing towards him thrusting the spear at Dipper's abdomen. The boy getting his footing threw the axe towards greater dog who dodged it but didn't see Dipper coming in to punch him in the face. Greater Dog didn't stumble back or feel it he grabbed Dipper's leg and let out another bark which sent him flying back.

Getting back on feet he sees the greater dog coming to thrust his spear again he used that opportunity to slide under his legs and grab the axe and swing it at the greater dog's back sending the monster back several feat.

Seeing a chance, he rushed forward, but this was short lived as he got hit by another bark. Greater dog didn't stop at one he sent more barks towards Dipper while walking towards the boy with the spear and thrusted again, but Dipper swung his axe at the same time at the arm holding the spear severing it. Dipper swung his axe at Greater Dog again but just like before Greater Dog hit him with a bark. Dipper smirked cause he was sent flying up and the force of the blow he would have on the landing would surely be fatal on this mutt.

Dipper dove down with his axe aiming right for Greater Dog's head. Greater Dog tried to block it with his spear, but it was no use has it was broken easily. The axe hit him, and he tried to bark to get some distance, but Dipper grabbed the collar of the armor to prevent him from going flying. While this slowed his decent, he still did some damage to Greater Dog.

Greater Dog ran reattached the arm Dipper cut off and ran towards him which Dipper did in kind. Dipper deflected every punch Greater Dog threw at him and cut him with the axe the repeated several times until Greater Dog kicked him. Dipper did not expect this as he fell to the ground and saw the monster ready to kill him, but he managed to turn his body and use the momentum to cut the legs off of Greater Dog's armor causing him to fall over. Dipper seeing as the monster had no way to move got up and finished off the monster.

"Troublesome mutt." He commented taking noticed of the damage he took not to mention what he already took due to Sans. He stumbled forward to the bridge then collapsed from his numerous injuries.

**_~Mabel~_**

She woke up and looked around and noticed she landed on a patch of flowers. "Just like when we fell down here." She mused

Looking at her surroundings she sees a lot of garbage all seems like old stuff from when her grandparents were kids. She giggled and stood up and looked through the trash to see if she can find anything.

"Woah this has my name in like a bajilion colors!" She exclaimed "I can't wait to show Dipper this!" She ran down the corridor and walked up the stairs only to be stopped by a puppet.

"YOU!"

"Me!" Mabel cheered

Instead of saying anything else the Mad Dummy sent smaller dummies towards Mabel who dodged them and hid behind a pile of trash as they exploded. Hahaha… It's just like you to run away

"Hahaha… It's just like you to run away!" The dummy yelled as he sent more this time above Mabel who rolled out of the way and ran towards him and dived under. Several managed to hit the Mad Dummy stunning him.

"Owwww… You dummies watch where your aiming your magic attacks!" He then noticed Mabel heard him. "Forget you heard anything about magic!"

"Nope." She had an idea to get passed this guy without killing him.

Mad Dummy did the same but this time he flew around the room while sending the smaller dummies to attack her. She ran around the room and used the thing she found in the trash to drag the Mad Dummy closer to the ground and into the smaller dummies which hurt him.

"I'll defeat you and take your soul!" He yelled sending more towards Mabel not sure about how to get him closer to the ground, so she tried to grab one of the smaller dummies and throw it at the Mad Dummy.

"I'll use your soul to cross the barrier!" He sent even more at Mabel who had no time to try dodge them all being cause by surprise by the sudden number threw her on her back. She felt weak, too weak to move.

"I'll stand in the window of a fancy store!" He sent what he assumed to be his final wave and having not gotten up from the last barrage of dummies she was hit on the spot.

**_(The first chapter seemed like a disaster so why I'm continuing this I have no idea but if you read and enjoy this then I'm sure you figured out this will be slightly different from the game but I bet not one of you can figure out when I will have Dipper and Mabel's reunion.)_**


	3. Wingdings and Demons

_**~Last time~**_

"_I'll use your soul to cross the barrier!" He sent even more at Mabel who had no time to try dodge them all being cause by surprise by the sudden number threw her on her back. She felt weak, too weak to _

"_I'll stand in the window of a fancy store!" He sent what he assumed to be his final wave and having not gotten up from the last barrage of dummies she was hit on the spot. _

_**~Now~**_

The dummies hit Mabel but when they did, she felt a warm glow around her body. The pain was suddenly gone. She opened her eyes slightly to see the green glow surrounding her, healing her wounds.

'Goat mom?' She thought. This warmth was similar to Toriel's but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"I did it! I did it!" The Mad Dummy danced around waiting for Mabel's soul to leave her body not noticing her wounds were healed as if they never happened. "Now I just have to wait for her soul to come out then I'll escape through the barrier."

"Hey butt face!" Yelled Mabel standing again.

"What!? I saw you die how are you still here and why don't I have your soul!" The Mad Dummy was madder at this fact. Mad Dummy flew around more while screaming. "Feeble! Feeble! Feeble!" He yelled sending more dummies to attack her, but she figured out the pattern of them now. She grabbed a random cord from the pile of trash and wrapped it around the dummy and forcefully pulled him to the ground in front of her causing him to get hit.

"Gah!" He cried and tried to fly back up with the cord broken but Mabel was quick enough and grabbed him in time and held him tightly. Without even considering he could get hit again he had more dummies attack, but Mabel threw the Mad Dummy at them once again getting hit.

"Hey guys! Dummies. Dummies. DUMMIES! Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me? Well… FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED! Hahahaha. Hahahaha. HAHAHA! Now you'll see my true power. Relying on people that aren't garbage!" He ranted as he had dummy bots that sent missiles at Mabel, she had to run in circles to get away from them. They were much faster now but she managed to have a few hit the wall while the rest hit her side sending her into the ground again. She hissed in pain cause of the blood flowing out of her wound. But she didn't cry.

Her and Dipper are used to this and if she wants to see Dipper again, she would have to keep on going forward. She put her right hand on her side which unexpectedly gave off a green glow closing the wound.

"I'm still alive you dummy!" She shouted at him making him both madder and even more confused. More dummy bots sent magic missiles at her but with some trouble she managed to dodge them. This annoys the Mad Dummy as he flies around the room.

"Dummy bots try again!" He ordered. This time they circle Mabel and fired their missiles having no time to dodge she got hit.

"Futile! Futile! Futile!" The Mad Dummy laughed watching Mabel get hit waiting for the smoke to clear. Once it did, he was shocked to see Mabel not only unharmed but had a green barrier around her.

"Hey it worked!" Mabel cheered as the barrier was lowered.

"Useless! Your all useless! Your even worse than the other guys! SO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Mad Dummy shouted as the Dummy bots left. "I got knifes!" This shocked Mabel a bit as he held his knife and threw it at Mabel who made a shield with her powers.

"I'm out of knifes. But that doesn't matter you can't hurt me, and I can't hurt you, so we'll be stuck here forever!" Mabel just stared at him. Rain started to come down on top of the Mad Dummy burning it. "Wha…what is this acid rain!? Forget it I'm out of here!" He left without a problem.

"Oh no I just wanted to say hi…..oh no." The Ghost said somberly then noticed Mabel. "Aren't you the one I saw Toriel carrying through the ruins?"

"I think so. Goat mom did say my head needed to heal." She took off the bandages on her head. "See?"

"Ummmm….no….i'm sorry." He vanished

_**~Dipper~**_

Dipper got up with a groan and looked around. He saw nothing but darkness. He walked around for a bit until something flashed in his head causing him to fall to the ground.

"Greeting." A voice said. Dipper looked around and saw a child around his age near him wearing the same green sweater he just stole.

"My name is Chara." Her face suddenly changed her eye sockets and mouth looked to be melting and black ooze was coming from them. Dipper took a step back as she appeared in front of him.

"Awww what's wrong." The eerie voice from the girl asked. Dipper threw a punch, but she appeared behind him. "I'm just taking my time to talk to you while your unconscious."

"What about?"

"Your soul. Your Determination. Do you even know what a Determination soul is capable of? Or what it is?"

"What?" Flowey had already explained to him and Mabel.

"For starters you soul is what woke me up I became aware of your actions when you killed my mom and took in your hate when you walked through that door."

"Your mom was that goat, wasn't she?"

"Correct. Toriel Dreemurr is my mom and Queen of the monsters." This shocked Dipper a bit he tried attacking again but Chara kicked him in the stomach and held a knife to his neck. "Second, Determination has the power to of Save and Load as well as Reset and True Reset."

"What's the difference between a Reset and True Reset?"

"A Reset risks the chance of someone remembering what you did like Azzy would remember. Or that skeleton Sans. Both will remember. In the case of a True Reset everyone's memory of what you did will not only be gone but you'll be sent back to let's go with the start. It could be the ruins or surface. Your pick really."

"So, I can basically hold the universe in my hands?"

"In a sense, I guess. You can control time." She responded

"But why me?"

"Because you were the one out of billions to be born with a Determination soul. That's right only one person with a Determination soul can exist at a time."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because mine was Determination as well."

"Tell me how I came back to life when I know I died once." Dipper demanded. "Flowey said I went back in time and the cave in never happened. But that didn't make sense."

"Of course, Asriel didn't tell you the specifics. That was Save and Load. It can bring you back to life to one of your previous check points all you have to do is want to live." She walked closer to him. "And lastly you can create weapons with your soul power. They are much more efficient than that spear and axe."

"That's right partner. And together we'll watch the whole world burn." She spoke in his ear and backed away with a smirk. Before Dipper could say another word, he felt his body waking up. "Until next time Mason."

Upon opening his eyes, he was freezing and could tell he's been out for awhile as he is now buried. He came out from the snow and walked over to the nearby bridge he saw. With his eyes looking forward he entered Snowdin now looking barren.

_**~Mabel~**_

Mabel met with that ghost again and found out his name was Napstablook. She found him quite funny, and they talked for a bit.

"Wait so your telling me that was my soul that healed me and made that shield!?" Mabel asked shocked

"Yes…I'm sorry." He replied

"For what this is amazing!" She jumped to hug Napstablook but fell through him and hit the floor. "Uhgff" She groaned and used her powers on her face.

"I'm sorry…..you can't hug me….I don't have a body..my cousin does and you can be friends with him." Napstablook suggested

"Having 2 ghosts friends would be awesome!" She cheered slightly surprising Napstablook.

"I think you should keep going towards MTT resort." Mabel got up and walked to the door.

"By Blooky!" She said running out of the house and back down the path. She was quickly distracted by a door in the wall.

"Doors don't go on walls silly." She decided to play around and open it. "No way." She walked in and looked around. It was so dark and there seemed to be no source of light. She came across a large room it seemed so lonely.

" ✡ 🕆 ." She jumped at hearing the voice. She didn't expect anyone to be hear she thought this place was just an abandoned room. "✌🏱 ✋ 💧 💧👍✌ ✋ ✡ 🕆." The figure made itself known. He was a skeleton like Papyrus and Sans but he had cracks on both his eyes one going up and one going down. His body seemed to be hidden in a cloak in her opinion. "💣✡ ✌💣 ✋💧 🕈✋ 👎✋ 💧 ✌💧❄ ." She looks at him confused for a moment unable to understand what he just said.

The skeleton noticed this quickly and spoke what he hoped she could understand.

"My name is Wingdings Gaster. Pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake to which she did.

"My name is Mabel Pines." She said with her usual optimism.

"I know this is selfish to ask but may you keep me company for a while? I haven't seen anyone in years. To be honest I'm not really sure how many."

"Sure." She sat on the floor. Gaster was pleased by this and joined her. "But why don't you leave I'm sure Sans and Papyrus would love to meet another Skeleton."

"I wish I could. But I don't exist as you or they do. Since the accident I simply don't exist, and I can't leave here. I can only observe the outside world. Never to interact with them. Until today."

"That's so sad. Is there anyway to bring you back?" Gaster shook his head. "Well I'm sure you'll come back one day."

"Thank you." He replied. "Would you like something?"

"Huh?"

"I couldn't help but notice your soul is a green one. If you run into someone with the intent to kill you would have a hard time defending yourself."

"Well ok. But I don't want to hurt anyone." Mabel said. The thought of that made her feel uncomfortable.

"What they do is your choice. If you don't want to kill that's up to you." Gaster offered

"Well ok. What is it?" Gaster stood up and leaned over her and pressed a finger against her soul. She felt something immense and she couldn't describe it. "It's a special blaster no one has seen." He demonstrated by summoning several hands each with a different color core. "This is just a small part of what I gave you." He said as he made them vanish. Next a skull and 2 large hands. "The skull is known as the Gaster Blaster and the hands are larger versions of the hands I just showed.

"So, I can do that now?" He nodded

"And much more. Would you like me to teach you?" She nodded her head. Gaster smiled at this.

"Can you also teach me that weird language you spoke?"

"Of course."

First Gaster taught Mabel how to use basic magic that he infused with her soul. It ended up being basic bone magic and she learned quickly how to create normal and blue bones. Next summoning the hands this proved harder but after several attempts she got 4 of them to appear. She was told these were Justice, Perseverance, Integrity, and Kindness. She was glad to have made progress.

She slumps onto her butt. "This is hard." She whined

"Do you give up?" Gaster asked

"No. But can I rest for a bit I'm out of energy." Gaster complied as magic is very draining.

5 hours later Mabel tried again and managed to summon all of them. She then went onto the Gaster Blaster and managed to summon it now having a better hold on her new magic. Gaster told her that making the hands bigger would just take more magic and he was sure she could do it.

"This is amazing thank you!" She then realized something. "How long have I been in here? I hope Dipper hasn't passed by yet." She was going to run to the door but Gaster put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. When you leave the room, you will end up at the exact moment you entered." After hearing this Mabel sat back down and asked for him to teach that language. He complied.

_**~Dipper before Mabel met Gaster~**_

He walked into the shop and saw the must have fled or he already killed them. He shrugged and took all the gold in the register as well as some food then left.

"Yo dude!" Someone called out to him. Running to him was an armless reptile like monster. Dipper held his spear tightly.

"Yeah?"

The others already evacuated you coming?" Before Dipper could attack a bone was sent flying at him.

"Papyrus what's the big deal!?"

"Look at their hands MK they have killed countless monsters. So, I the Great Papyrus will put a stop to his transgressions!" MK saw Dipper's hand and they were covered in dust. MK stepped back in fear and tried to run but Dipper lunged at him only for a blue bone to stop him.

"MK run now." Papyrus sent bone at Dipper who smashed his spear into them destroying several, but Papyrus was much stronger and landed and faster. This ended up with Dipper missing several of them and having to protect his vitals with his soul power.

"What the hell? This guy is much stronger than the other monsters." Dipper said getting up and ran at Papyrus as he sent more bones flying at him to which Dipper ducked. Once Dipper got close, he prepared to thrust his spear at the skeleton but Papyrus summoned bones from the ground impaling Dipper's entire body killing him.

"_Mason promise no matter what you'll always protect your sister." _

He woke up in front of the inn before he ran into MK. He then took a look at the spear in his hands and threw it away the axe was better in his opinion. He decided to try to use his soul to create weapons like Papyrus did.

He did what Chara told him and created a sword. With this he could kill Papyrus.

He walked over where he was approached by MK again, he let it play out like last time and decided to kill the kid later as Papyrus was going to get in his way if he doesn't.

He ran at Papyrus swing the sword slashing at the bones and going straight for the head.

_**~Mabel~**_

Gaster had just finished teaching Mabel to speak in hands.

"💣✌👌 ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ 👎 ✞ ✡ 🕈 ❄ ✌ ❄ ✋💧 💣🕆👍 💧 ✈🕆✋👍😐 ✡📬." He said with a smile. (translation: MABEL YOU HAVE DONE VERY WELL TO LEARN THIS MUCH SO QUICKLY.)

"❄ ✌ 😐💧📬 👌🕆❄ 🕆💣📬📬📬✋ ❄ ✋ 😐 ✋ 💧 🕆 👎 🕈📬📬📬👌🕆❄ 👎 🕯❄ 🕈 ✡📬 ✡ 🕆🕯 👌 🕆❄ 💧 📬 ✋ 🏱 💣✋💧 📬." She scratched the back of her head. She has no idea how longs she's been there, but it's feels like it's been awhile since Gaster just took his time to teach her a whole language. (translation: THANKS. BUT UM...I THINK I SHOULD GO NOW...BUT DON'T WORRY. YOU'LL BE OUT OF HERE SOON. I PROMISE.)

"✋ 💧🕆🏱🏱 💧 ✡ 🕆 ✋ ❄📬 ✋ ✡ 👎 ✌✞✋ ✡ 🕆 👍 💣🏱✌ ✡📬 ✋ 🏱 ❄ 💧 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✌✋ 💧 💣 👎✌✡📬 🏱 ✌👌 ✡ ❄ ." Gaster said with a smile as Mabel left with a smile on her face at the friend she just made. T her shock after leaving the room the door just vanished as if it was never there. (translation: I SUPPOSE YOUR RIGHT. I ENJOYED HAVING YOUR COMPANY. I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOMEDAY. PREFERABLY NOT HERE)

Inside the room Gaster stood in silence with a sadden look on his face. "As much as I wish to leave it's impossible. My being has been scattered across space and time. I exist and don't exist. I'm everywhere and nowhere. But the Kindness one human girl has shown me has given me a reason to hope someone can free e from this eternal prison. If I'm to see this on a scientific point, then that day will never come."

Mabel didn't have to go far to meet up with Sans drinking some ketchup and got a smirk on her face.

" ✡ 💧✌ 💧!" She shouted this startled Sans a bit as he started coughing up ketchup. (translation: Hey Sans)

"Kid don't scare me like that. You had me chilled to the bone thinking you were speaking in hands." Speaking in hands in something only a few monsters knew but now only Sans can speak that language.

"👌🕆❄ ✋ ✌💣📬 ✌💧❄ ❄✌🕆 ❄ 💣 ." Mabel told Sans this shocked him a bit. (translation: BUT I AM. GASTER TAUGHT ME)

"Ok maybe I'm not losing my head. But how do you know G?" Sans asked curiously forgetting about his initial prank.

"There was a door over there, and I walked in and met him. He taught me a ton of stuff. Even this!" She showed Sans a bit of the magic Gaster gave her manifesting several hands.

"If I had a heart It would have stopped several times already. Geez kid haven't you heard of subtle?"

"Well yeah but…." Mabel noticed something different on Sans a scarf it seems it was in tatters. "Why are you wearing Papyrus' scarf? He doesn't take that off since it goes with his battle body."

Sans grunted unsure how to tell the kid that the one that killed Paps was her brother. "Actually, kid we need to talk. I can take a shortcut to the place, but I need to go somewhere else first. It would be better to get Undyne as well. I'm sure once she learns about the situation, she'd ignore you and deal with the Genocider."

Sans grabbed Mabel's hand as they came across a bridge where MK had just slipped, and no one was around.

"Hold on I got you." She ran forward to grab him. But showed up and got in the way. She was going to kill Mabel then and there, but Mabel used her soul to create a shield as well as reinforcing it with her magic. As Undyne focused on Mabel's shield she didn't notice Mabel using Blue magic to lift MK up and back onto the bridge.

"Yo dude that was sick!" He then took a look at Mabel. "It's you. You were back in Snowdin and you tried to kill me. Does that mean you killed Papyrus?" Undyne heard this and got angry.

"You what!?" She summoned more spears and destroyed Mabel's barrier. Mabel used Blue magic on herself to levitate as she sent bones at Undyne's spears to protect herself.

Just as Undyne was going to kill her Sans got in the way.

"Sans! What do you think your doing?" She yelled. "This human killed your brother you should be helping me!"

"Check their LV. It's not even over 1 and EXP is still at 0. Besides no used hiding it under the bus. Mabel I'm sure you figured it out by now."

She knew what he was going to say. She didn't want to believe it cause Dipper always looked out for her.

"Your brother is the Genocider. Sorry kid. I gave him several warnings just for the old lady, but he didn't listen. I really hate making promises." Undyne lowered her spear.

"Well since we only need 1 more soul, I'll let you go. Sans I'll fight this kid on my own this shouldn't take long." She tried to run off, but Sans stopped her.

"Undyne if you go you will die." Undyne stopped for a minute and still ran towards Snowdin to kill Dipper. Even if she dies there will be someone to stop him.

"Come on kid. You to MK it's not safe out here." Sans told them both

"Sans we can't you said it yourself Undyne is going to die! We have to sa…" She was cut off

"SHE MADE UP HER MIND ALREADY AND KNOWS THE CONSEQUENCES!" Sans snapped at her his left eye glowing showing that he wasn't happy.

"Alright." MK and Mabel grabbed hold of Sans as he teleported again.

**(Mabel speaking in hands was just for fun, but I did it cause of how much I like Gaster's character in Glitchtale which is where the powers I gave her came in. The bone magic was from Gaster actually putting his magic in Mabel's soul. The magic was planned from the beginning for Mabel. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and ready for Dipper vs Papyrus in the next chapter. Note it won't be like it is in the game Paps will fight back)**


	4. Facing a Hero

**_(If you're not rolling the R in great when you say, "The Great Papyrus" Your doing it wrong)_**

Dipper charged at Papyrus and swung his sword at his only for it to be blocked by a bone the skeleton made. Dipper pulled out his toy knife with his other hand and swung leaving a large crack in his armor but also hurting him.

"Nyeh!" Papyrus yelled as he summoned Gaster Blasters and fired them at him as well as trapping Dipper in blue bones. "Now I the great Papyrus has captured you human. One wrong move and my blue bones with destroy your whole body!"

Dipper watched in motionless agony as he couldn't move, and those lasers were coming right for him. The first one that hit him managed to move his arms tearing them, but he managed to keep the rest of his body still. He was hit by an endless barrage of blasts from them as he had to do everything he could to not move.

"This is the end human I hope you're a better person in your next life. Maybe we can be friends then." He fired all the Gaster Blasters at once.

'That's it!' Dipper thought as he closed his eyes and was hit by the explosion. Covering Snowdin is a thick cloud. Papyrus walked over to retrieve Dipper's soul but was met with a swung of a sword to his face. To say Paps was shocked was an understatement. Dipper should be dead with all of his injuries while also getting torn by the blue bones getting out. But here he is covered in blood and holding his sword in his mouth while his arms dangle from the tears.

He charged at the skeleton and Papyrus' shock he managed to land several hits. This leaving the skeleton in poor shape. Papyrus summoned more bones with blue bones hidden in the mix.

Dipper swung at each bone sent flying at him slashing them but was pinned to the ground by the blue bones in seconds and buried underneath the rest.

"Now I the great Papyrus can rest." He once again walked over to where Dipper last was.

'Just a bit closer.'

Papyrus reached his hand towards the bones and that's when it happened a pulse of pure energy hit him and sent him flying into one of the houses. Dipper got up and stumbled towards the downed skeleton with a sword in his mouth and cut his head off. He watched in joy as the Skeleton turned to dust.

As Dipper went to find somewhere to heal, he heard Papyrus speak. "I'm not mad at you but I do believe you can still be a better person, J…u…s…t…k…e…e…p…t…r…y…i." Before he could finish his body was gone and he was dead.

"Shit he was strong." Dipper groaned. His body was a wreck he had holes going through his body and his arms barely attached to him. "Those blue bones. What the fuck were they?" He asked himself as he took another step and slipped on a puddle of his blood and fell.

"**Blue bones can be used with gravity magic** **but also don't move when they are thrown at you otherwise well you see what happened. I been hit by those in training back when I was alive. It's an annoying trick**." He heard Chara say in his head. The pain started to go away slowly. He wondered if he was losing so much blood that he was about to die again or was she doing something.

"I'm healing your body. Just close your eyes and sleep I'll take over for a bit." Dipper yawned and did so. Seconds later a black energy came from his body as the eyes opened the red eyes glowed as she grinned as the body changed to fit her.

She opened the menu and grinned.

**_~Chara Dreemurr/Mason 'Dipper' Pines_**

**_~LV 14_**

"So, we share LV as well. Guess I shouldn't be surprised." She closed the menu and left Snowdin and towards Waterfall. Other then running into a few monsters nothing interesting happened.

'Huh. What the?' Mason said waking up in his head.

"Oh, you're awake."

"How long was I out?" He asked her as she swung at another monster killing it.

"A few hours." She told him as Aaron tried to charge at her only for Chara to summon knives and cut him to ribbons in seconds.

'How did you-?'

"Magic. What you know is only scratching the surface." She pulled up the menu. "You already realized it but when you die you go back to a previous point in time right? Well that's not entirely true." She raised her hand as a red energy came out a flowed around them. It all came together as a line with a few branches sticking off.

"So far, you've died twice, now right?" He saw the line break and the center line split twice. "Where it breaks is the original timeline you first died in the ruins when you unknowingly used magic and caused a cave in and hold up…." Chara jumped behind a bush and killed Bob.

"Ded." She said as Chara killed her. Chara walked back over to the line and continued the explanation.

'What was that?' Mason asked

"A Temmie. Anyway, back to your lesson. After that cave in you woke up as if nothing and ugh Flowey as he likes to call himself now told you what he knew right?" Mason nodded "That was only partially true your soul and I guess Flowey and I was sent with you to a parallel timeline."

'Wait another timeline? Does that mean everything is different? Also how did you and that damn flower come with me?'

"For me it's because I was attached to your SOUL from the moment you and your sister dropped down here. As for him it's because he's a flower that's been injected with Determination." Chara told him and he could hear a faint "It's all my fault" in the back of their mind.

'So, in those worlds?'

"You remain dead." Chara's eyes widened and had the line disappear. "Lessons over. We need to leave now!" She swapped places with Mason and yelled at him to run.

"What's going on?" He asked

'There's a large source of magic power coming for us at a high speed. If they catch and kills us we'll be right back to before we fought Papyrus. This is someone we need to try to avoid if possible. But if I'm right then no they wouldn't send not yet anyway.'

"What's going on? Who did they send?" He asked but saw several bright lights flying right at him. He dodged what he could and whatever he couldn't he cut through with the Determination Sword. The armored figured landed in front of them.

'The head of the Royal Guard.' Chara told him

"Great." He grunted he leapt towards Undyne swinging the sword in several motions sending sword beams at her. Undyne sent several spears in his direction. He swung at it but failed to notice there was a second one trailing behind it aiming for his SOUL.

He crossed his arms and focus his SOUL power on protecting himself. The spear did some damage but not a lot. He was gonna swing his sword again but saw the guard was infront of him and grabbed his arm and raised her other hand and punched him into the ground. She created more spears and sent them at him, but he got up and cut through each of them.

He decided to switch tactics up and instead of a head on approach he should try ranged. He made his sword vanish as and sent several bursts of magic at her armor. This made her stumble. He took this chance and charged at her with his sword as he cut her he sent a sword beam through her as well. This sent her flying a distance.

Mason followed after her and saw she landed in the most confusing bridge he's ever seen. He saw her stand up with a few cracks in her armor but relatively fine. She threw some spears all over the place. Dipper wasn't sure what to do until he saw them all change directions headed right for him. He took all of them and nearly fell through the new hole in the bridge.

"Shi-." He was gonna say but was met with he steel boot to the mouth.

'It's official I hate this one' Mason told Chara. His mouth was now busted and pouring out blood. He couldn't even talk until he healed.

"You have slaughtered many monsters for no reason only cause your petty grudge that has nothing to do with us." Undyne finally spoke as she created a spear and ran at him intending to plunge it into his chest. Mason rolled to the side and created 2 swords and slashed at her. He watched some of her armor fall to the ground.

She took notice of her damaged armor and removed it before throwing it to the side.

She summoned spears and as Mason deflected them Undyne appeared behind him and attempted to end the fight now. A burst of magic appeared in her path and cuts her cheek. This caused her to let her guard down slightly enough for him to try to send slashes through her but for some reason she was much stronger now then she was earlier. Her being faster is one thing but she used one spear to stop him. He tried to counter but she just kicked him she jumped into the air and summoned what her had to guess was over several hundred spears. He saw those yellow one in there as well.

With all those spears she rained hell down on him. Decimating the bridge and him along with it. She smirked as she kept on sending more and more his way.

Mason was having trouble keeping up with all of these spears at once and they didn't seem to stop. Not only that but the bridge he was standing on is now gone.

'**_Then give in to your HATE_**.' Chara said in that creepy voice once more. What else could he do. A tint of black covered him as he slashed at all the spears with ferocity. He hated he can't protect Mabel, he hated these monsters, and most of all he hated humans.

The blades of his Determination swords turned black as his eyes turned red. He felt faster and stronger. As he slashed at the spears, he used them as footing to jump towards Undyne. As he got closer him, she noticed he was using her spears to get closer to her. So, she stopped making them and rocketed towards him she made 2 yellow spear and threw them when she got close enough but Mason jumped on top of the spear and leapt above her creating several sword beams to send her to the bottom of the bridge.

As he landed, he saw the condition Undyne was in. He destroyed her soul and she was turning to dust.

"This isn't over." She spoke in a raspy voice.

"If I die then who will protect the remaining monsters from you." The process seemed to save stopped.

"I'm Undyne, head of the Royal guard and hero to these monsters." Her body seemed to be coming back together. "And I won't allow a demon like you to continue this genocide."

Mason just swung his sword and sent a sword beam at her but felt a punch in the side.

"What the hell?" He looked and saw she was completely healed and stronger. He looked at her and saw her appearance changed drastically. Undyne's pupils turned white, and her sclera turned black. Her eyepatch was gone, and her newly revealed empty eye socket emits a flashing light in the shape of a spear. Her hair spikes at the ends and her fins become more rigid and pointy. She also appears to have donned a new set of darker colored armour with souls/hearts on her chestplate and on her new white gloves, accompanied by boots with pointed toes.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that." She grinned as Mason felt spears fly through his body. He fell on one knee to catch his breath. While he survived the power and speed behind that attack was something else. He saw her charging at him again so he made a shield which shattered and sent him into the wall before he could recover, he felt Undyne's foot in his chest knocking the air out of him.

Mason stood up Undyne fueling his HATE even more. He charged at her and swung his sword to which she sides stepped but Mason blindsided her with concentrated bursts of magic cutting her. Undyne recovers and throws a yellow spear while Mason tried to stop it Undyne gave him an axe kick to the head followed by a punch in the stomach. This causing him to lose his balance and the spear impaling him twice.

'**_Interesting, even using HATE you still remain in control of your blood lust_**.' Chara told him but he could hear something else behind it. As Mason blocked Undyne's punch and threw his own. Undyne sent more spears at him while he put up another shield to not only block them but take them. He infused her spears with his Determination and sent them back.

"That won't work." Undyne easy overpowered that little trick Mason did. He then sent beam after beam at her with his swords as she circled him. As she got close enough, he tried to cut her legs only for her to jump go for a thrust. Mason parried it with his sword and created more of those magic bursts he used before. However, she wasn't going to allow that to happen even in their struggle she created more spears and sent them right through him skewering him on the spot.

'**_But I can feel it. Your slipping away soon there won't be any Hope Love, Compassion. No there won't be nothing left inside_**.'Chara said. '**_So, do you trust me?'_**' No blood escaped his body as his HATE kept him going. His HATE and Determination will have him come back. He saw Undyne approaching him with a spear ready to finish him off.

"**_Since when were you in control monster_**." The way he spoke was one thing but his skewered body she was to caught up in the battle to notice but he wasn't bleeding. Not only that but a strange black liquid came from him instead. She couldn't waste any more time she ran to him with the spear to decapitate him. He grabbed the ends of the spears that were in his chest and pulled himself off of them and kicked himself off the ground and knee Undyne in the face.

The force behind that hit was much more then she expected. She looked up and saw this human child's face. It looked like a husk or someone that's broken. She can see it though despite the damage done to his body being reversed his soul is still damaged and she can kill him.

She sent a barrage of spears in his direction while using her binding magic to hold him still.

"**_That won't work_**." Mason said while he couldn't move, he still waited for the spears to get close enough before letting out the pulse he used back against Papyrus to vaporize the spears.

He created his sword once more stabbed her. But he knew that wouldn't be enough. Quicker than she could react he pulled it would of her chest and slashed her several times before releasing a point-blank sword beam knocking her back. As she recovered, she looked around for where he was, she noted that he was gone. She felt the bloodlust from behind her and blocked his sword.

She made several more yellow spears and threw them, but he cut through each of them and kicked Undyne in the stomach cause her to cough up whatever air she had. He approached her in a slow speed to instill that FEAR into her. Sadly, that didn't work as she got up for the fight to continue but he made a swift cut. Undyne refused to give up and saw his back was turn she made a spear and was going to throw it but it blinked out of existence as her body started melting.

"What the? Not yet." She had to protect them. She tried to pull her body together, but it refused. She used up more magic then she even had in a dire state killing her. If she had just started in her Undying form, she could have stopped him.

She looked at Mason and gave a smile. "Well you beat me but that doesn't mean you'll win. Someone, human, monster I don't know who, but someone will stop you. But that sister of yours." These words caught his attention. "I could tell from how she spoke that she wants to s…a…v….e…y…o…u." With those being her last words as she melted.

"Save me from what? It's my job to protect her." Mason spoke. "Isn't it?"

**_(Shortest chapter I ever wrote but that's cause I been playing FF7 remake which is awesome.) _**


End file.
